Tengen Toppa Puella Magi
by Jamielordofgingers
Summary: At the edge of despair, a desperate wish to save those tricked and failed is made. Now, Team Gurren drills towards the heavens, Magical Girls and Men of the Spiral joining to create new powers beyond despair and hope, beyond entropy and the Spiral Nemesis. Because Spiral Energy is basically Magic if you think about it.
1. Break the Ceiling with your Drill!

Tengen Toppa Puella Magi

**AN: **Spiral Energy is basically Magic if you think about it.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Break the Ceiling With Your Drill!

"Since you're now the point of karmic destiny from numerous different timelines, no matter how enormous the wish, you will likely be able to make it come true."

It was quite the unusual scene, a young teenager in an up-market school uniform talking to what appeared to be some unholy hybrid of ferret and cat, whilst a second in what looked like magical girl cosplay struggled in vain against a sizable chunk of concrete pinning down her foot. The unassuming flashes white fur and pink hair stood out in stark contrast to the dark debris around it, as Kyubey carried on with single-minded determination, ignorant and uncaring of the ruined city crumbling as the Walpurgisnatch continued, buildings collapsing as the Witch spun endlessly in despair through flooded streets.

"Now, Madoka Kaname, what is the wish that you will pay for with your soul?"

Taking a brief look back to the black haired girl on the ground, the girl identified as Madoka took a deep breath and spoke a wish that would change the world.

"I wish… that The Incubators could find another source of power to help prevent Entropy, one that means that no Magical Girls have to suffer and turn into Witches!"

The only response from the alien was to blink as a blinding light began to emerge from her chest, enveloping the area in white, throwing back the gloom and the shadows.

"That prayer… if a prayer like that were granted, it could unravel the fabric of time itself. It would go against the very force of karmic destiny… Do you truly intend to become a God?"

The light focused into a single beam around Madoka as she raised her hands up to the bright core at her breast, clasping them is if in prayer.

"I don't care what I become. All those who have fought against Witches, who believed in hope as Magical Girls… I don't want to see them cry. I want them to be smiling to the very end, and if any rule or law stands in the way of that… I will destroy it. I will rewrite it. That is my prayer… that is my wish. Now! Grant my wish, Incubator!"

And with that declaration, the light rushed out in almighty wave, purging the area as it grew in size and intensity, rapidly turning from white to pink to vermillion red, the ground shaking as if struck by the fist of an angry God.

* * *

Sayaka dug. That was her job, as part of the digging teams in Giha Village. It was a job decried by her parents whilst they were alive and by most even now, but the blue-haired tomboy carried on regardless. The population was always growing, and as such more room was required. It didn't really help that the ceiling could fall on the village any day now, either from the constant earthquakes or the ravages of time. But still, she dug on with single minded determination, for what else was there to do? Well, her shift was over, so lunch was probably in order. Hopefully Madoka had brought something for them to share again. Pulling herself from her tunnel, she noticed Simon, the diminutive digger hanging something from a string, a soft glint of golden light in the dim. He'd probably found something cool whilst digging again. The kid was the best out of all of them, able to cover masses of land in half the time of a full team. She also noticed those snotty town bitches staring at him.

"What's so fun about digging all day?"

"He's so weird, and he smells too."

Sayaka clenched her jaw as she stormed over to give those spoilt brats a piece of her mind, a small spark of satisfaction lighting up at the back of her mind as they balked at her arrival.

"Don't you idiots have some place else to be? Like, anywhere away from those who do actual work?"

There was a soft pause, before the vipers turned their fangs on her.

"Speaking of weirdoes, how about the only girl in the village who likes getting all dirty?"

"And so violent, coming over here like this."

"Probably a lesbian too, considering how much she likes diving into holes all day. Quick, get away before we get infected by the creeps!"

And with that, the group booked it, running off and leaving spiteful laughter in their wake. Sayaka scoffed as Simon turned his head to the floor.

"You didn't need to do that, it's okay. I'm used to it."

The short boy got an arm slapped over his shoulders for his troubles, a bright smile on the girl's face.

"Don't worry about it; those girls aren't even worth the effort for me. What do they know anyway? You're Simon, best digger Giha village has ever seen. Walk with your head held high!"

"She's got a point there Bro."

Both faces turned to the sound of the newcomers, a tall, muscular boy with a shock of blue hair and tattoos running down his shirtless arms, and a prim and pretty girl half his height, pink hair done up in red ribbons, covered up in the traditional cloak and bandages of Giha, same as Sayaka and Simon. Sayaka loosened her grip and straightened up, hoping her face wasn't too dirty from work, Simon's head bobbing up in sync.

"Kamina, Madoka. You guys done for today?

Kamina slid his triangular sunglasses up his face to examine the trinket Simon had found, Madoka giving a nod and holding up a basket.

"I was coming over here anyway with some snacks, but I bumped into Mr Kamina, and he says that he has a new plan to get to the surface. As you're both finished, we can eat up and get started right away."

"Madoka, how many times do I have to say it? Call me Bro!" Kamina said as he looped the drill bit around Simon's neck, Madoka giving a nervous giggle in response.

"It doesn't really feel proper."

"Screw proper! We're Team Gurren ain't we? It's not about the blood we share, but our burning spirits! We're siblings of the soul, us four!"

Broad hands were clasped over the shorter members of the group, Kamina ignoring the glances and glares from those across the pond.

"And today's the day; I can feel it in my guts. We're going to break the ceiling with your drills, and finally make it to the surface!"

"Don't you say that last time?"

Kamina's newest plan involved driving a tower of pig-moles into the ceiling, Simon and Sayaka at the front, drills ready to bore through to the surface. Unfortunately for him, Kamina had failed to take three things into account. Number 1: The ceiling of Giha village was far too solid to be penetrated by a pair of hand drills. Number 2: Even with no forward movement at the peak, the pig-moles would continue to push up in force, and finally, Number 3: Gravity is a cruel and harsh mistress. And so it was that the three members of Team Gurren that hadn't immediately turned tail were watching Madoka's mother, the Village Chief, have her usual argument with Kamina, whilst they enjoyed the remainder of the snack box.

"Madoka, one of these days, I really will have to marry you."

"You just love me for my cookies."

"Hey, I've seen marriages built on far less."

The pair's girlish giggles where cut off as Simon tugged Sayaka's shoulder. Kamina and Chief Kaname were heading over, neither looking best pleased as the chief returned her katana to her waist, Kamina sporting a bright red mark on his right shoulder.

"Madoka, Sayaka, next time this idiot tries something this reckless, if you can't slow him down at least call me so I can manage the fallout. We'll be rounding up pig-moles all night."

"I told you I'd help get them back." Kamina started to protest, but was silenced by a glare.

"Kamina, I've been as supportive as I can be of your attempted excursions. Whether or not the surface exists is one thing, but this was just stupid! I'm sorry, but you're going into a cell for the next three nights as punishment."

Ignoring Kamina's snort of defiance, she looked around the group, switching to a softer tone.

"Now, is anyone hurt? That was quite the fall you all took."

"No ma'am." Came the unanimous reply.

"Alright, everyone pack in for the day then. I'll see you at home Madoka."

It was this point an earthquake chose to strike, the populace of Giha quickly whipped into a panicked frenzy as they bolted for shelter, hiding out until the shaking ended as suddenly as it had started, leaving only Team Gurren as the ones out in the open, Kamina and Chief Kaname shielding the others, Simon and Madoka clinging to each other as Sayaka tried to hide the blush caused from proximity to Kamina's back. Quick as the earthquake itself, Kamina turned back to the chief, hands shaking with barely restrained fury.

"Is this really better? Scurrying away to hide like rats every time the walls shake?"

"I'm not doing this twice in one day with you Kamina. The ceiling needs to remain sealed, as decreed by our ancestors. Anyway, what happened to the tunnel you were digging upwards?"

"It was taking too long! I'd be an old man by the time it finished!"

And so life in Giha village went on.

* * *

Madoka woke expectedly in the middle of the night, dreams of bizarre monsters and labyrinths of cake tearing her from her rest. She was well used to them by now, despite how horrific the continued visions were. Variations on a theme, but all marching to the same beat. Girls with swords and detaching spears dancing in alleys, a symphony lead by a monstrous mermaid in armour, and of a great witch formed from gears, everturning, never stopping as it brought ruin around it. Stranger still, the girl she'd never met before, sometimes with glasses, sometimes without, crying over her as she stared into a vast span of blue above her, exactly like the "sky" Kamina described from his brief visit to the surface.

She stepped outside, stretching her arms to get the blood flowing as she walked over to the glowing pool of water in the centre of the village, sitting down and dipping her feet a while as she brushed gunk from her eyes. She wouldn't be sleeping again tonight anyway, why bother trying? Speaking of late night disturbances, what was that noise? Looking over to the west of the village, a low light could be seen, and voices murmuring in whispered arguments. Padding over, she found her mother glaring down Simon and Kamina. Had they been trying another break out without telling her or Sayaka? That didn't seem right. Even when Kamina had been digging his upwards tunnel, he'd refused his friend's offers to help, claiming that they did enough work as it was. Nevertheless, he had still told them about it, to make sure that they'd be ready for when the time came, so that they could break free to the surface together.

From her hiding place, she could hear Kamina taking the blame onto himself for whatever it was he and Simon had been doing, and saw her mother raise the sheathed katana. The intended blow missed as the group was shaken from their feet, and the sound of stone vaingloriously trying and failing to hold gave way to… the ceiling. The ceiling was breaking! Great chunks raining down before the entire thing erupted in a explosion of dust and dirt. Madoka's eyes burned as more light than they had ever held before poured in, blinding her. She could feel hands on her, pulling her away and her mother's voice in her ear, desperately asking if she was alright. Hands rubbing furiously at her eyes, the myriad colours rapidly faded as she was brought into shade. A huge metal face had crashed down into the centre of the village, and before it Kamina stood, one finger pointing towards the shafts of light illuminating his form.

"Look up! That's the surface! I told you there was a surface up there! This big mug fell from above the surface, from above the ceiling!"

A claim punctuated as the face roared up behind him, pulling itself to its feet. Although, to say it was a face would be a grievous disservice to anybody with one, as the metal creature's wicked horns and great fangs looked anything but human. It gauged the people who had gathered at the sound of the damages, before swinging a club down with stubby arm, sending them screaming and scattering for cover. Madoka's mother stared up at the monster, than back down to her, drawing the katana from its resting place.

"Go find Sayaka and hide. Now!"

"But mum…"

"Go! Now!"

"Here, let me."

Kamina was over them, holding out his hand for the katana, Simon stammering and panicking behind him. There was a brief glance between chief and delinquent, a soft sigh, and the sword passed over.

"Don't get yourself killed. I still need to kick your arse for that breakout."

A soft snort of laughter, mocking the impossible.

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

And with that, Kamina began stalking over to the monster as Junko whisked Madoka away. It made sense, but at the same time, Madoka couldn't help feeling useless. But what was she to do? She'd never been in a fight before, not like Kamina or Sayaka, willing to throw fists the second anyone doubted the existence of the surface. All she could do was watch as Kamina made boasts to the creature, his proud back to the doubting villages as he roared about Team Gurren and its great leader, The Mighty Kamina and oh god, it could talk, laughing at the man standing before it, club raised high.

* * *

"What can a puny human like you do to stop me?"

Suddenly, a flash of blue, and a series of sparks and cracks, echoing off the skin of the creature, causing it pause and knocking the great club ajar as Kamina and Simon stared towards the sounds. There, again, and again, a continuous round of fire, getting closer all the time. Swinging down from the hole were the ceiling once covered, a pair of girls, cascading down on red and gold ribbons, one coming to a sliding halt in front of the boys, the other nimbly floating around as she landed far more neatly to the side.

The whole failed attempt to get the surface aside, Kamina was having a pretty good day. And now, it was a great one. The surface was real, and things lived up there! Attractive girls no less! The two continued their round of fire from the barrels they were holding onto, knocking the bozo that'd crashed into his village onto its arse, before bolting away in opposite directions to find cover. Kamina tailed the ponytailed redhead, peppering her with questions.

"You came from the surface right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That's awesome! So that's a weapon they use on the surface, huh?"

"Not exactly, but something like that."

Damn, she was so much hotter than the girls down here, smooth tanned skin tightly wrapped up in the shortest shorts he'd ever seen and a pair of pink tights to go with a scarf coloured likewise; the only thing she was wearing up top, other than a flame-print bikini top and a pair of mismatched gloves.

"Do I need to tell you again to run? Do you have a death wish?"

A shadow fell over them as the ugly mug returned, but before it could swing, more of those red ribbons appeared, binding the limbs of the bastard. The other one bounced into view, Simon in one arm, a surface weapon in the other. Her outfit was the complete opposite of Red's, a tight corset and long sleeves concealing her form, with a big poofy skirt and leggings to match, all coloured to a yellow and brown palette. Oh, and there was one other thing about the pair he needed to get out of his system.

Bosoms, melons, milk factories, fun bags, dirty pillows, knockers, ballistics, boobies, jugs, jubblies, sweater puppies…

Tits. Seriously, surface chicks were a breed apart. Whilst he'd been checking them out, Yellow had popped Simon next to him, and both chicks were now blazing away at the joints of the invader, exchanging tactics as the ribbons stopping the big galoot from smashing them began to twitch and shudder. Even from here, it was obvious that they were rapidly fraying.

"Think you can finish it with Tiro Finale?"

Yellow fired her weapon and discarded it, Kamina watching in mild dismay as it dissolved the second it left her hand. The other hand whipped up and grabbed the gem in her hair, Yellow giving it an once-over check before returning it to the flower hairpiece that housed it.

"I'll be cutting it a little close, but if we can get it held still for long enough, then yes, I believe so."

"Alright then, I'll get these two out the way; see if I can't hit one of the rear conduits. Come on guys, let's move!"

And with that, Red grabbed him and Simon by the hands, tearing off before Kamina could complain about being left out the fight. That train of thought was silenced as the monster finally broke free, the great club slamming down towards them. Next thing he knew, the three were underground in a bolthole, Simon panting heavily. He must have drilled them into here in the nick of time, not that Kamina expected anything less from his blood brother of course.

"Thanks a lot Simon, real nice save."

And so they began following Simon instead, as the digger led him and the surface girl through the tight and twisting back areas of Giha. Which led to really disappointing revelations as they talked.

"You said you're from the surface, but you're a pit chick? Get moving thunder-thighs!"

"Hey, what's wrong with growing up in a pit?"

The group stopped with matching blinks of surprise. They'd stumbled on Sayaka and Madoka, watching the fight between Beauty and Beast from a small bedroom. Sayaka looked not best pleased, Madoka a little woozy, as she only clipped in with a weak comment about not calling girls bad names.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here? I thought Madoka's mum had you."

"She ran off to help some of the other villagers, but don't go changing the subject!"

"If I can just interrupt this lover's quarrel, where exactly are we going?"

"To see the huge Face!"

Red and Simon stepped into the conversation, which got Sayaka to drop out of it, as she sputtered half-worked sentences about her and Kamina's relationship, or lack thereof, with a furious blush on her cheeks. Red turned to face Simon, talking to him probably for the first time that day.

"You mean a Gunmen?"

"What's a Gunmen?" Kamina asked with exasperated tone. All this talking, and they were getting nowhere with it. Red simply pointed out the window, where the monster was rotating left and right, swatting with its club as it thrashed wildly in search of it's opponent. As the group stared, Yellow flew past, launching herself into the creature's blind spot, platforms made of ribbons appearing and disappearing as she bounced from one to the other, elegantly dodging her monstrous foe with ease. Madoka's eyes went wide as the older girl neatly back-flipped onto the head of the Gunmen, before sliding down its back as the giant hand failed to crush her.

"Is that your friend? She seems really cool."

"Yeah, that's Mami. I'm Yoko. We accidentally blew that Gunmen down here, so we came to finish it off."

Sayaka had calmed herself down, and was back to watching with them.

"So why isn't she shooting at it?"

Yoko bit her lip with a soft frown, before swinging her weapon around and bracing it on the window. A soft "tisk" followed.

"Looks like she had less energy than she told me about. Typical Mami, worrying about everyone else but herself. Hold on a sec, let me see if I can't blast the power conduits, which should take him out."

A neat little plan, immediately ruined by Kamina.

"Hey you with the big mug! We're about to take you down, so say your prayers!"

Which led to the building they were in being quickly smashed to rubble, Team Gurren plus one escaping into one of Simon's many tunnels, Yoko and Kamina sniping at each other all the way, with Sayaka throwing in a good few jibes once she'd made sure Madoka was fine, the pink haired girl taking up the rear, trying to sue for peace between the group. Finally, they made it to Simon's discovery.

"So, this is it? The face you wanted to show me?"

It was as Simon had described. A big metal face, attached to a red body. The inside had two levers either side of a pretty comfy looking seat. Simon climbed inside to give a demonstration of how he thought it worked, as the others cooed over it.

"Aww, it's kinda cute."

"Not really much compared to that bigger one though."

"It's smaller than the thing up there, but I kinda like its face. This makes two awesome things you're dug up today."

Simon's grin lit the darkness of the confined space, the first proper smile he'd pulled all day.

"Hey Bro, let's use this thing to take out that thing out there."

"Yeah, let's waste it."

"Not to burst your bubble, but there's no way we're all going to fit in there, even as small as these three are. And leaving the rest of us down here is kinda bad for our health whilst the Gunmen's trashing the place."

"Maybe someone could stand to slim down then."

"Sayaka, don't be catty!"

Before yet another argument could break out, the group was distracted by the green glow coming from the drill Simon had found earlier, pulsating neon green in sync with the slits in the eyes. Simon turned his head expectantly to Kamina, who seemed lost in thought.

"Come on Bro, get in!"

"No, you do it Simon."

"What?"

"You dug it up, so this thing belongs to you. You think The Great Kamina could steal from his brother? What kind of person do you think you're dealing with?"

"But I could never do this!"

"Dumbass, kick logic out and do the impossible! That's how Team Gurren rolls, remember?"

"Think we should remind them that there's a monster trying to get us?" Yoko asked, cocking an eyebrow at the nonsense coming from the older boy's mouth. Sayaka gave a dismissive wave as Madoka giggled.

"Nah, just give them a moment, they do this routine at least once a day."

The lightheartedness was cut off abruptly as the earth around them began to shake violently, great grunts sounding from above. Madoka and Sayaka suddenly found themselves next to a panicking Simon, Kamina and Yoko hanging off the edges of the Gunmen. Kamina cut into Simon's worrying with piercing words and broad grin.

"Listen Simon, don't believe in yourself. Believe in the Kamina that believes in you. Besides, you've got a mecha and two cute girls at your side, you can do anything buddy!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Yoko's protests and the voices of his friends began to fade away as Simon stared into the panel in front of him, the faded metal giving way to a brilliant glow, a swirl of bright dots enraptured in that green energy reflected in his goggles, the same as that coming from the drill, brought up to meet his face by Boota, the little pig-mole staring up at him with unmatched belief. Okay… here went nothing. The drill slid into the indentation neatly, a brief pause before…

Mami Tomoe grit her teeth as her eyes meet the soul gem hanging from her wrist, her forearm protected by the wide shield she'd formed from ribbons holding steady against the rain of steel coming down on her. Only about a tenth of her magical energy was left, so she was stuck on defence. Whatever Yoko had planned with those boys, it would need to be put into play soon, or there wouldn't be a Magical Girl to save. The club came down again, and Mami met it with shield, not for the first time thanking her enhanced body's battle capabilities as the shockwave run through her. A normal human would have been crushed a long time ago. _"Still, best not to dwell on that,"_ she thought as she absorbed another swing, the recoil on this one giving her enough time to start moving again, ribbons beginning to flow down her right arm, a musket forming for her counterattack. Which probably would have worked fairly well, had the ground she ran to not given out on her to reveal…

"Yoko?"

A brief reunion quickly ended by the busty gunslingers meeting each other at high speed, sending Yoko flying from the arm of the mini Gunmen, momentum whipping the Magical Girl after her. The last thing Mami managed to summon before her soul gem darkened was a net of ribbons to catch them, the pair crash landing into one of Giha's remaining walls, laying on each other with arms and legs all about the place.

"Good catch."

"Thank you. I'm afraid that's all from me today though, my soul gem's just gone out. I see you went and found plan B."

"You could say that."

And so it was that Kamina found himself glaring up at his newest archenemy of all five minutes and thirty five seconds for the second time that day.

"Bet you weren't expecting this, were you, you son of a bitch! Even if heaven itself tolerates your brutality, the mighty Lagann will not!"

"Lagann?" Echoed the pilot and passengers, clearly as confused as everyone else.

"Yeah, it's this big feller's name. I just came up with it." Kamina explained, giving the newly named Lagann a slap for punctuation. Any further explanation wasn't forthcoming, as Lagann bounced away on spring legs to avoid being crushed, Kamina deriding Simon as it went for a lack of manliness. The second swing was cancelled by a blast of lightning striking the Gunmen in the eye, causing it to flinch, crutching at the damaged orb. Yoko was back on her feet and back in the fight, Lagann crashing to a halt next to her.

"Doesn't that thing have any attacks?"

"Quick, look for buttons!"

There was a quick pause in the action as Team Gurren began searching for any sort of controls, spinning the handles, moving the seat cushions and generally making a mess of the cockpit. The problem was solved by Madoka giving the drill bit in the centre console a tentative twist, letting out a squeal of surprise as a drill burst from Lagann's forehead, nearly taking off the back of Yoko's bikini as it went. Unsurprisingly, Kamina recovered from the shock first.

"A drill? That's a perfect match! Good going Madoka!"

Ignoring Yoko's complaints and Madoka's nervous exclamations of "I-it's nothing, really!" Kamina turned to his blood brother.

"Alright, smash us right into that big ugly mug; let it feel the power of Team Gurren's mighty drill!"

"Yeah, let's get rid of that guy once and for all!" Sayaka chipped in, grabbing Simon's shoulders for encouragement, the pilot taking a look at the team around him before grabbing the handles with a grunt, Lagann's body lighting up in a green haze as two more drills replaced the hands of the Gunmen. Yoko dived out of the way as bands appeared from nowhere, clutching the surprised Team Gurren and wrapping them up neatly in the cockpit. The enemy Gunmen went for a thrust as Lagann burned forwards, drill meeting club for all of a second before the smaller Gunmen rushed through the arm of its opponent, four voices roaring as one in higher and higher intensity as both machines began to rise, forced up by the blinding stream of energy coming from the back of Lagann, climbing like a firework towards the ceiling, the high pitch screaming of a drill taking those that dreamed to the promised surface.

Lagann broke the surface in an explosion of earth and metal, the enemy Gunmen raining down in fragments as the drills retracted and the bands lifted, freeing the girls from being squeezed up against the boys. Not that social niceties were at the forefront of anyone's minds, as the view was just too good. A great plane of earth stretching out as far as the eye could see, with a burning orb lighting the left of their vision, a silvery partner casting the right into shadow, the pair slowly rotating around the group as Lagann rose to the peak of its skyward launch, throwing the capes from those wearing them as Team Gurren boggled at the sights before them, the crisp wind on exposed skin ignored as they turned to each other, smiles abound in mutual joy at their long-awaited success. It was a moment that would have had a lot more dignity and ambiance, had Kamina not promptly punched the air.

"I told them! The surface is real!"

"Um, we kind of left the surface girls back in Giha though." Madoka said, interrupting the whoops and cheers of the older boy.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hey, does it feel like we're falling to anyone else?"

There was a shared blink and a slow, simultaneous turn from the four to notice that, yes, the thruster at the back of Lagann had cut out, the Gunmen starting to pick up speed in the wrong direction. Kamina grabbed onto the two girls with one arm and the console with the other as Team Gurren were lifted from their seats, screaming all the way down.

"Hang on everybody!"

* * *

"How you doing Mami?"

Yoko kept glancing around at the Giha villagers as her partner stretched her weary limbs, making sure everything still worked. Magical girls were tough, but not invincible after all. Fortunately, it seemed Mami was more tired from over-reaching her power limits than anything else. Still, the villager's nerves and fear would only keep them away for a little while. They'd be all over the pair in a minute, demeaning answers they probably wouldn't enjoy.

"Hey!"

Oh lovely, one had already found the guts. An imposing woman with short purple hair who bore a striking, if older, resemblance to the girl who'd asked about Mami earlier, abet with a presence like none Yoko had felt before. Unsurprisingly, she looked none too happy.

"You surface girls better start talking. I want to know exactly where the hell Madoka just got whisked away to."


	2. I Said I'm Gonna Become a Magical Girl!

Tengen Toppa Puella Magi

Chapter 2: I said I'm gonna become a Magical Girl!

Bachika Village – 3 years before current timeline

Bachika village was burning. Frankly, there was little else on Kittan's mind as he took a look back at buildings he'd once ducked in and out of on a daily basis to avoid chores. Oh, how he missed chores. Kiyal clung to his back with limbs locked so tightly that he'd be convinced she was dead if not for the steady stream of tears oozing down the back of his shirt. Kinon's hand was tucked into his remaining free one, his less athletic sister having been reduced to being pulled along long ago as they fled the destruction. Kittan considered himself pretty fit, hell, you only had to look at his arms for proof of that, but even he'd run himself dry hauling ass away from his home, legs burning with the strain of the jerking, shaking steps he forced himself to complete to get up this hill, away from the fires and the monster that had started them, the silver beast with two faces. With one last lurch, he threw himself over the apex of the hill, letting himself collapse over the peak to block the burning light from his sight, the three siblings crashing into the grass, chests heaving as they struggled for air. But that exposed them to the other component of this nightmare – the smell.

Kittan was damn sure he'd never smell anything worse than that vile combination of burning flesh and the smoke that went with it, and he'd smelled his mother's mystery stew, God rest her soul. Still, he forced his lunch to stay down, despite its best attempts to leave him. Kinon had far less control however, rolling over away from him to throw up, Kittan managing to raise a hand to pat her back as the bespectacled girl coughed and hacked away, until all she was spitting up was strings of saliva.

"Kiyoh's dead… isn't she?"

Okay, Kiyal was talking again. That was… good wasn't exactly the right word, but it'd do for the time being. He'd managed to get her to land next to him in the fall, and so wrapped an arm around her in support. The oldest sister of the trio, Kiyoh, had run off to obtain sheep-dogs for them to escape on. Last he'd seen her; she was barrelling away towards the farms with yo-yo in hand. Giving Kiyal another squeeze, he motioned for Kinon to sit with her. Pulling himself to his feet, exhausted muscles groaning, he made his way to the peak once more, hauling himself over only to collapse to his knees as he got there.

The farmlands were burning. Really, why should he have expected anything different? That monster was storming about, reducing towers to rubble as it went amongst the flames. The smaller head glowed red, before firing that beam of death into the food storehouses. Kittan didn't even notice how bloody his fist was from pounding it until Kiyal's hand on his shoulder gave him pause. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to his feet once more.

"I'm going to look for her."

"What?"

"T-that's suicide!"

"I don't care! We're sticking together, like we always have! Even if I have to fight that bastard myself!"

"That won't be necessary."

And that's when things got really screwy.

Present Day – Present Time – Carter above Giha village

"Well, they say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"My dad told me. He used to say a lot of things like that."

Team Gurren had finished falling in spectacular style, having kicked up an impressive amount of dirt as they had done so. Unfortunately, this left Lagann currently sitting in a neat crater, with Simon drilling around the limbs to free up the dirt that currently entrapped the miniature Gunmen. Kamina and the girls were stretching out and limbering up, making sure everything still worked after the crash and admiring the surface lands. And whilst the majority of the group were relaxing, Madoka wore a frown. An action that Kamina refused to let go unpunished, throwing his arm over her and leaning on the slight girl, a motion made rather comical by the fact he was nearly twice her height.

"What's up Madoka? Check it out; the open world is free before us!"

The man took a deep breath, savouring air he had not tasted since he was Madoka's height himself.

"Yeah, this is how the world should be. No ceilings, no restrictions. It's a man's world alright."

Madoka's top teeth found her lip, pulling back slightly on the flesh as her eyes darted to and thro.

"I know, and it's beautiful… but…"

"But?" Sayaka interjected, a mite concerned. It wouldn't do for her friend to be down in the dumps on the surface of all places.

"Can anyone else hear chuckling?"

With the second shared double-take of the day, Team Gurren suddenly noticed that they'd been thrown into shadow. With a slow, almost unwilling turn they made about face to look up at another pair of Gunmen. Less monstrous than the one that had assaulted Giha; they still loomed over the humans with malicious intent. Quick as anything, Kamina had his sword in hand, placing Madoka behind him with the other.

"Damn, there's more of them? Thunder-thighs could'a mentioned that!"

Taking a quick look around him, the leader of Team Gurren spotted a split in the rock walls behind them. Damn, this was going to hurt his pride a little, but…

"Madoka, Sayaka! Get over there while Simon and I take care of these idiots!"

Not his most popular command, but the punch from the flatter-faced Gunmen killed Sayaka's protests before they could get started, Simon sweeping the team into Lagann and bolting, clearly terrified. Of course, it wasn't like near-certain death or white-knuckle fear ever stopped Kamina from trying to inspire his blood brother.

"Come on Simon, now's not the time to lose your nerve!"

"Yeah, you got the other one just fine!"

"That was dumb luck!"

Lagann found itself airborne as the enemy Gunmen dragged its foot through the dirt, kicking them into the air in a crazed corkscrew, Team Gurren jolted and bounced around the cockpit before earning their second crash landing of the day. Which was frankly once too many for Kamina.

"Alright, to hell with this! Let me out!"

Bursting free from the straps that made up the protective dome of Lagann, Kamina adjusted his glasses, drew his sword and summoned one of his Giha-famous speeches. As Simon looked on, Sayaka began examining Lagann again.

"Come on, there has to be a way to get the drills working again… Madoka, you made it go last time, do you think you can get it up and running?"

Madoka looked to the drill and panel, which pulsed once in response, as if beckoning her. She looked to Kamina, looked to Simon, who looked at her and lowered his head.

"She's right. Either you or bro should be piloting this thing; you're the ones who made it work after all."

Madoka took a look down the console again, up to Sayaka, who made a motion of "For the love of God, do it!", but shook her head and took Simon's hand instead.

"Simon, this machine belongs to you. You're the one who dug it up and found the key. I just made it start, and Kamina got us pointed in the right direction. You destroyed the Gunmen that even Mami and Yoko couldn't, and you got us through the ceiling!"

"And look what's up here!" Simon protested, throwing a hand out to where Kamina was engaging the two Gunmen. Well, engaging was the charitable term for it, the delinquent's sword pushing against the palm of the Gunmen, the other hand wafting the mecha's "mouth" in a parody of a yawn as the other laughed his arse off at the sight of the human's struggle. He found it less funny when, with a furious cry, Kamina swung and landed a lucky hit, severing the middle finger of the Gunmen clean off. Which meant the human was suddenly very less amusing, and begging for a ten ton slap. Madoka carried on regardless, which begged the question if there wasn't some sort of unofficial rule in Team Gurren that all speeches, once started, must be completed.

"This is Team Gurren's Lagann, which means we'll all work with you to make it work. But you have to pilot it, or everything we do will go to waste! And we wouldn't be here if we wasted our opportunities!"

There was a brief pause, and Madoka nibbled her lip again, thinking on something for a second before her face lit up in enlightenment. However, her voice had lost the will behind it from a moment ago.

"Oh, and, umm, pierce the heavens with your drill, o-or something. Sorry, these speeches are more Mr Kamina's thing."

There was another pause as Kamina leapt under the legs of the Gunmen he'd damaged, scrambling around with wild sword strikes to the ankles, the harsh clash of metal on metal the only sound ringing in the dusty air. Simon took a last look, swallowed a deep breath, and grabbed the controls once more with renewed determination. On the dashboard, Boota tried to give Madoka a thumbs-up as the group turned to try the fight again.

Not that they really needed to bother. Kamina's luck finally ran dry, the flatter-faced of the two Gunmen reaching down to crush him when it was suddenly struck by a hail of shots from nowhere; forcing the Gunmen back a step as the rounds targeted the far more exposed joints on this one, quickly blowing the arm up in a shower of fire and sparks. The pair turned to face their attackers, to no avail as the leading Gunmen followed the rest of its arm, crashing and collapsing under the sheer weight of firepower coming from nowhere. More surprising than the assist from nowhere was the creature that emerged from the Gunmen, the mouth opening to reveal a blob-like man covered in fur as it desperately leapt away from the ensuing explosion and into the hand of the other one. As it took flight, turning tail from the bullets, Kamina staggered over to his team, incredibly dusty and worse for wear, but with a grin on his face nonetheless.

"Lagann ran outta juice huh Simon?"

He gave the smaller boy two rough pats on the shoulder, leaning on Lagann as he caught his breath.

"Don't worry; we'll get the next one together."

Simon murmured a half agreement, but turned a little pale at the thought of more fighting. Sayaka leaned over the rim of the cockpit, hand over her eyes as she scanned the rocky area behind them.

"So, who saved us anyway?"

Her question was promptly answered as a group of men emerged from behind the rock formation, moving out in packs to fall upon the destroyed Gunmen with tools and ropes. A tall man was making his way over them, pulling up the goggles on his hard lined face to speak with them, weapon resting over his stomach.

"Hey there! I'm Dayakka, chief of Littner Village."

Before he could get anything else out, Simon was cutting in.

"Littner? Bro, that's where Yoko came from!"

"Wait, you guys know Yoko?"

Dayakka was ignored as Kamina and Simon where quickly lost in their own conversation, Madoka and Sayaka filling in the space.

"Yes, we met her a little while ago. She and Mami where fighting the Gunmen that attacked our village."

"You guys must be from Giha then. I didn't know your village had made it up here as well."

"That's cause they haven't! Struggling against fate and fortune, Team Gurren blazed to the surface alone, carving a path for others to follow in their wake!"

There should probably be a warning about random exposure to manly speeches. As it was, Dayakka was more confused than impressed, staring into Kamina's glasses as the delinquent bore down on him.

"Team… Gurren?"

"Yeah, that's us! A team of burning souls and wild dreams, making the impossible possible!"

Quickly sensing that there was no sensible line of questioning to be found here, Dayakka turned his attentions back to the girls.

"So, what happened to Yoko and Mami?"

The pair turned to each other, umming and erring as they began trying to think of the best way to term the phrase "we ditched your friends whilst breaking out towards the surface."

* * *

"Bless you."

"Thanks. All this dirt must be getting up my nose."

"Hmm. It has been a while since we were last underground, hasn't it?"

Mami had woken from her unintended post-battle nap to find herself and Yoko tied to a pair of chairs in a very dingy room, with an ominous woman bearing down on them with a multitude of questions. Telling her about the Beastmen had caused her to pale and leave the room suddenly, and now the duo could hear faint shouting from behind them. In the woman's absence, Yoko had given her the abridged version of the fight, a tale broken by her sudden sneeze.

"It's not surprising that she's gone off like this. Poor woman must be terrified for her daughter."

"I'm more worried about what'll happen with that idiot dragging them around. Still, hopefully they'll run into our lot."

"Wait, you want to introduce two new girls to Kyubey?"

Yoko's face paled, turning her head around to her cloth-bound hands.

"We need to get out and warn them."

A sudden, unpleasant noise filled the room, and Mami slipped from her bonds. Taking a second to relocate her hand, straighten her skirt and make sure the hand still worked, the blonde set to work untying Yoko, ignoring the look of disgust of the other girl's face.

"I hate it when you do that."

* * *

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about them too much. They've gotten out of tighter spots before."

Dayakka had been given a quick recap of the day's event as he strolled along next to Lagann. The miniature Gunmen was up and running again, carrying Team Gurren as it dragged the wreckage of the enemy Gunmen behind it towards that crack in the rock face, where the village of Littner resided. They'd been exchanging information throughout the trip, learning about the surface and the general madness that reigned here. Particularly, the creature that had been piloting the Gunmen. Dayakka had called at a Beastman, a member of a similarly titled race that preyed on humans, appearing in the mornings and retreating at the setting of the sun.

"Littner village used to be underground like Giha, until toxic gas from a weapons storehouse forced us up here. And when we got up here, we found the beastmen waiting for us. It's kinda ironic though; the weapons that drove us from our homes are now keeping us safe from the Beastmen."

The group could see the village in more detail now, people and objects casting shadows from the warm glow spilling out onto the hard dirt from the crack in the cliff face, a wide cone of light in the dark wastelands.

"Is that where Yoko and Mami got their weapons from then?" Sayaka asked, as the soft scents of cooking reached the group, Kamina cocking his head up in a manner not dissimilar to a dog.

"Yoko yes, she's the best shot in the village. Mami makes her own weapons from those ribbons she controls. She can make quite a lot of things, but she favours those guns normally."

"What? You're telling me she takes out those goons with those strings?"

"Kamina, you saw it happen." Madoka pointed out. She'd thought Mami had been rather wonderful during the fight in Giha. Hopefully they'd be able to meet so she could thank her properly.

"I saw her dancing around the thing a bunch, and when they shot at it, all she got was sparks!" Kamina was baring down on Dayakka again, ignoring that the movement of him standing up to do so nearly sent Lagann toppling over, Simon yanking the controls in time.

"It's not really my area of expertise to be honest; you'd have to ask Kyubey. He's the one who gave her the magic in the first place." Dayakka tried to placate the man as they crossed the threshold into the village, waving at people as they greeted the newcomers.

"Q.B.?" Team Gurren asked as one as Lagann was uncoupled from its heavy hold, Simon manoeuvring the Gunmen away so that the men of the village could set to scavenging.

"Yeah. He's probably with our mechanic Leeron, at the moment. They tend to have little talks about this time over tea. To be honest, it all goes completely over my head. Clever little guy, I'll give him that. He's the one who told us where to find you."

"Huh, guess we should pay him a visit and say thanks. Where's he at?" Kamina's manly honour demanded he at least talk to the guy. Besides, he sounded like a bigwig around here.

"Huh, speak of the devil, that's him now." Dayakka said, pointing ahead at… some kind of bunny-cat? A white ferret looking thing, staring at them with red, unblinking marble-like eyes as its fluffy tail batted back and forth. And why did it have ears coming out of its ears? There was no time to ponder such questions, as the creature bolted towards them, leaping straight into Simon, nimbly dodging Kamina's arms as it went.

_"Where?"_

It kicked off Simon's chest, springing upwards to land on Sayaka's head.

_"Where?"_

From Sayaka to Madoka, ignoring Kamina's attempt to grab it once more and the young girl's squeal as it leapt off from her shoulder, landing on the elder boy's head. It span with a flourish, inner ears whipping out to make a rather nice centrepiece on the leader's bonce, gazing down at the group it had sent into dishevelment.

_"Where have you people been my whole life?"_

Curiously, the mouth of the creature seemed to be fixed into a smile, and didn't move it all as it spoke. The high pitched and cheery voice sounded from within the minds of the listeners, two of whom found it adorable, one of whom wanted the white rat off his head. Kamina snapped his hands upwards, the furball twisting and flipping around to dodge his clutches. Unfortunately, the downward spiral of his descent sent him face-first into Sayaka's modest chest. Who reacted to this about as well as any sensible girl does when unknown creatures dive-bomb your cleavage. Which is to say, not at all. And so Kyubey found himself whipped at full force towards the nearest wall.

"Ugh, looks like they've got animals like Boota up here as well."

"Err, that… that was Kyubey." Dayakka tried to calm down the chaos that had been roused in the past couple of minutes.

"EHH?"

"Seriously? That little fuzzball?"

_"Eh, I've been called worse."_

Kyubey padded back over, shaking his head out, seemingly no worse for wear for having been introduced face-first into solid stone. Plopping himself down in front of Lagann, he turned his head up to face the group.

_"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Kyubey, which is short for Incubator, before you ask."_

"Ink-you-bay-tor?" The day had introduced many new concepts for Kamina, and frankly, he didn't like this thing already. On the other side of the cynicism scale, Madoka had hopped off Lagann to stoke the Incubator's chin, his tail wagging happily.

And so a second recap of the madness of the day began again, the Incubator listening with great intent, even if the staring of his glassy red eyes was slightly off-putting. By the end of it, he was examining Lagann with great interest.

_"Fascinating. For our part, I simply registered a spike in potential energy coming from out in the desert, which I imagine to be your "Lagann" here. Still…"_ And here he turned to Madoka and Sayaka.

"The potential you two have is rather different all together. Potential much like Mami has."

Breath caught in the chests of both girls, Madoka finding her voice first.

"Y-you mean?"

_"Indeed. And with that in mind, I have a favour to ask. Please, make a contract with me, and become Magical Girls!"_

* * *

It was night time now, a proper night time, unlike the forced blackouts back in Giha. Even in the darkness, the surface maintained its rough and dusky beauty, the light of the moon casting the desert lands in pale silver. The sky was lit up with thousands upon thousands of tiny dots of light, twinkling in indifference of the world below. Sayaka stepped out from the room she and Madoka had been allocated, a mug of clear brown liquid warming her hands, gentle steam wafting into the darkness. Turning to the entrance of the village, she spotted the other female member of Team Gurren, sat in a chair opposite a member of the night watch, quietly chatting away as her right hand moved quickly across the back of the jacket on her lap. Spotting Sayaka, she gave a small wave, finishing her conversation as her friend sleepily padded over.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Madoka nodded, continuing her stitching. The blue jacket one her lap was being emblazoned with the emblem of Team Gurren, the red flaming skull with its triangle glasses glaring up the two girls. With a final tug, the pink haired girl finished her handiwork, inspecting it with a smile before handing it to her friend, Sayaka slipping it on gratefully.

"My nightmares came up again, so I thought I'd patch up the clothes of everyone in the village. Kamina asked that I do something with the jackets they gave us, so I found some spare cloth and got to work."

There was a pause as she gave a small yawn.

"Just mine to go, and then I'll be done. So, what's keeping you up?"

Sayaka took another chair, the wooden legs harshly scraping on the stone floor of the village. Taking a sip from the mug she was holding, the bitter liquid warming her body. Cough-fee, Dayakka had called it. Whatever it was, it could use some sweetener in Sayaka's opinion. It was keeping her alert though, so it wasn't like it was all bad. Setting the cup to the side she sank into the chair, only just meeting Madoka's eyes.

"Be honest with me. I was useless today, wasn't I?"

Madoka's reaction was exactly what she expected from her friend, a sudden jolt running through her frame in shock of this self-flagellation, before coming out with as many platitudes and denials as possible.

"That's not true at all! You, um… ah… helped give Simon… no, I can't say that."

Leaning forward, Sayaka reached behind Madoka, bringing their foreheads together with a smile.

"Don't worry about it; I know I wasn't exactly the biggest help. It's like you said earlier… you got Lagann going, Kamina pointed us in the right direction, Simon beat the Gunmen, and I… hung off the back, screaming like a little girl."

Madoka's face merely downturned, unable to give a response to the contrary. Sayaka kept her smile as she rose from their position, sweeping her mug and looking up at the night sky, downing the brew in a single, unladylike swig, before slamming it down from where she'd reclaimed it.

"I'm going to talk to Kyubey in the morning about becoming a Magical Girl. I know you wanted to wait for Mami to get back, but I think this is something we should jump on. I mean, we get a wish and magic powers!"

"Do you even know what you want to wish for?"

Sayaka faulted, the wind taken out of her sails. They'd only been given minimal details from the Incubator before being swept up in the rush of post-battle celebration. At least they'd got to listen to Kamina spin his exaggerated version of the day's events. What they'd gotten from the little creature was that they would be given magic and a wish of their choice. In exchange, they would need to use the powers to help defend the village and fight Beastmen in general. It was a deal Sayaka was notably more excited about in comparison to her peace-loving partner.

"Huh. Didn't really think about that."

Madoka gave a small smile as she finished the emblazoning of her jacket, pulling the pink coat on with a stretch, before gathering up the pile of clothes next to her, staggering a little under the weight.

"It's late. Maybe we should try getting some sleep again."

Reaching over, Sayaka took some of the load from her friend, as they headed to the main area of the village with bundles in hand.

"Sure, after you."

* * *

The pair was awoken harshly the next morning as the room shook around them to the sound of cries from the male members of the group. Bolting from their quarters, they were treated to the village in full mobilisation, men and women grabbing guns and taking positions. Kamina was rubbing a towel over coffee stained hair, Simon splashing him with water.

"What's going on?"

Sayaka stumbled to dodge one of the faster villagers running past. Her question was met by Kyubey, appearing from nowhere onto Kamina's head, jumping off to avoid Kamina's attempt to swat him.

_"Nothing unusual, just our regularly scheduled Beastmen attacks. They tend to be launched towards the village at high speed, the landings causing these tremors."_

"Wait, so you're saying that those things are responsible for the earthquakes underground?"

Simon stared at the Incubator, his small frame shaking. Kyubey gave him a visual once-over, before shrugging.

_"Most likely. In other matters, have you girls given thought to my request?"_

At this, Kyubey found himself upside down, looking into the sunglasses on Team Gurren's leader.

"Hey, hey, hey Fuzzball! You can't just drop information on us like that and then go about trying to pull our girls into your shady schemes!"

_"How dare you! The Magical Girl system is a perfectly legitimate way of life!"_

The shrill protests of the animal were lost on Simon, suddenly lost in memories. A hand, falling away from his as rocks cascaded down. A grave mourned by just three, a slip of a girl praying for her father beside him. A squeeze on his hand brought him back, Madoka's hand folded into his. Kamina's hand found his back a second later with a hefty slap, the other still dangling Kyubey by his tail.

"Come on Simon. You go out in Lagann, and we'll show these guys how Team Gurren rolls. Right girls?"

A jacket was slipped onto Simon's back, a dark blue one to contrast the pink and light blue of the two girls standing behind him with supportive grins. Leaving his blood siblings to it, Kamina ran out, ignoring Kyubey's cries to stay with them as the Incubator bounced around in his grip. Simon's attempts to pass control over ignored as he was led to Lagann, now ninety percent shinier then it had been the night before. An effeminate man was putting the finishing touches to it, flicking a rag off the rim with obvious pride as they approached.

"Ah, there you are. Finally we met!"

His voice carried a soft, womanly tone as he presented Lagann to them with a flourish.

"I've seen a lot in my time, but never a mecha with such a unique construction as this. I got so excited that I just had to stay up all night working on it!"

Simon got out a half-heard thanks as the girls slipped into their positions either side of the seat, Sayaka checking her gun as Madoka made small talk.

"Thanks Mr Leeron, but…"

Her sentence was cut off by a slim finger on her lips.

"Please dear, call me Ron. Well, that or Beautiful Queen, whichever takes your fancy."

"Leeron's the guy Dayakka mentioned yesterday. He's the mechanic for the entire village." Sayaka explained to Simon as she helped him in, said mechanic waving her down with a blush and a girlish giggle.

"O-oh. Sorry I-I don't think we've met."

"Well, you two just went out like a light yesterday, so it's not at all surprising. Right then, let's get this little fella up and running. Get ready to spin on!"

"Spin on?" Simon really needed to start talking with slightly more normal people.

"The Core Drill." Sayaka explained, pointing to his neck, Simon withdrawing the item and placing it in the console.

"Alright, now just give it a hard, manly twist." Leeron explained, with slightly disturbing finger prompts.

"Or a soft and womanly one, like Madoka did." Sayaka joked, just before dirt started raining on the group, the room shaking from a tremor.

* * *

Kamina kept his arms folded, glaring down at the two Gunmen as the Incubator in his hand continued his struggles to escape by way of very awkward mid-air sit-ups. One of the Gunmen was the same one as yesterday, the other replaced by a long faced bastard. Both were posing and taunting as the sound of metal clanging rang out for the third time that morning.

"Here we go everyone! Kamina, you may want to cover your ears." Dayakka said as he popped an earplug in. Not a second later, the reason became apparent, as a third Gunmen crashed down, kicking up a furious wave of dirt and sound in every direction. In a second, it had set up and begun to attack, swinging around twin swords with wild abandon wherever it spotted a human, and many places it didn't. With the other two following behind in slow pursuit, it made its way slowly towards Littner, ignorant of the humans lying in wait.

_"I'm curious human, why the animosity towards me? I've done nothing to offend you."_ Kyubey had given up for the time being, relenting to gravity again. Kamina pulled him up so that they met eye-to-eye.

"Why do you want Madoka and Sayaka so bad? I get wanting more help against the Gunmen, and I'll admit Mami was pulling some pretty nice tricks with that string of hers. But Humans should stand on their own feet and make their own path, not just blindly take hand-outs and shortcuts. All I kept hearing from you over dinner last night was you trying to get them to sign up, to this contract of yours. I don't know what you want, but you seem pretty damn desperate to get it."

He gave the incubator a yank upwards, but the creature showed no sign of pain.

"Not to mention the shady looks you kept giving Simon. So, what is it? Why are you so obsessed with my friends?"

_"Revenge."_

The Incubator's face did not change as it gave the answer, but Kamina would have sworn it looked… angry. Any other questioning would have to wait, as blinding light suddenly shot out. The red Gunmen had escaped the earth bombardment of the villager's trap, and was roaring with animalistic malice, launching rocks all about in the shockwave. If Kamina cared about them, he gave no sign, dropping Kyubey and warming up his limbs.

_"Well, this is interesting. What do you plan to do, exactly?"_

"Ain't it obvious? I'm going to pilot that thing!"

There was a soft pause, and a slow smile on the Incubator's face.

_"I like you already. Well then, how best to proceed with this?"_

As if summoned by magic, Lagann appeared, speeding towards the villainous trio with Team Gurren in tow. With a manic grin, Kamina leapt from the cliff he'd been perched on, landing behind his teammates.

"Finally got him going then? Took you guys long enough!"

"Sorry, those tremors gave us a bit of trouble!"

"It's been them all along bro! Just like Kyubey said… they've been causing the earthquakes!"

Lagann took a sharp turn, skidding towards the red Gunmen.

"Simon, it's good that you're fired up, but don't get impatient! Now, full speed ahead, I'm gonna commandeer that pointy one!"

"Not to nit-pick, but can you even pilot it?"

Sayaka and Madoka weren't doing much other than hanging on for dear life. Frankly, it was amazing they could hold a conversation at this speed. Kamina shifted over onto the rim of Lagann's cockpit, ready to jump. If he was aware of the hypocrisy of his own words, it was ignored in favour of action.

"If those Beastmen can do it, and if Simon can do it, then there's no reason I can't!"

"Actually… I kinda felt the knowledge when I grabbed the handles, so it could work."

"So it's all about Fighting Spirit then! It'll be no problem!"

_"Of course it'll work! Full speed ahead Team Gurren!"_

The group turned to face the new voice, which was coming from Sayaka's chest wrappings. Kyubey popped his head out a second later.

"What are you doing?"

_"This was the only place large enough for me to sit. Not as luxurious as I'm accustomed to, but needs must when demons drive."_

"Get out!"

And so Kyubey was introduced to the floor as Lagann charged the Gunmen trio, hood down, head first. Dodging the attack from the toad-faced one, Lagann ran up its arm and launched itself up, only for the Gunmen to rise up and throw a punch during their airtime.

"Oh, this won't end well."

"Should we look for buttons again?"

"Tiro Finale!"

It's not so much that the golden shot destroyed the arm; so much as it was that the entire Gunmen was rent in two, a gaping hole running through the barely attached halves. The red gunmen was knocked back by the blast from the attack as Lagann fall back down, quickly turning to confirm it's rescuer.

"Mami!"

"Yoko too!"

Surprising no-one, the duo had returned, making their way back to Littner by way of ribbons, a great mass of them forming a twisting webway that the girls were sliding on, shoes grinding on the golden threads as the giant cannon above their heads vanished. Kyubey sprang up, his voice echoing in the minds of the group.

_"Mami, take care of the green Gunmen for us. We're going to steal this red one."_

Mami's voice responded a second later.

_"I'm afraid that may be a touch difficult. We seem to have gathered a fanclub."_

It was as she said; a second pair of brass-coloured Gunmen and stockier, silver version of the red Gunmen they were fighting were all hot on the pair's tail, tearing through the trail of ribbons left in the girl's wake. Seeing this, Kamina burst from Lagann, clambering onto the fallen Gunmen, quickly followed by Lagann, pulling the mouth-hatch open. You can only imagine the look of the Beastman's face as he came face to face with three humans, a scary looking maniac with a sword, and two female cubs at his side, pointing guns at him.

"Get out. I'm taking over."

With Beastman fleeing, the group was joined by the bodacious pair, pulling up in front of them, panting heavily.

"Why am I not surprised to find you guys in the middle of this?" Yoko asked, checking her ammo as Mami sent the last of her ribbons out.

"Hey, don't give us that! You could'a mentioned all these bozos marching around!"

"It's not like we had a lot of time yesterday!"

"If you two can curb the tsundere antics, we don't have much time, and I only have one more Trio Finale in me."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Kamina grabbed the handles, only for the screens in the cockpit to glow red, "No-Kaminas" symbols lighting up.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Yoko had taken Sayaka's pistol, slinging her rifle.

"Heads up!"

The silver Gunmen had broken through, and was absorbing the shots from the girls with gusto, charging with reckless abandon. Those not in Gunmen baled to one side, whipped out of the way by Mami's ribbons. Kamina and Simon were set flying in their Gunmen, the silver one stomping down on Kamina's acquired mecha. And now the other two were heading straight at them, the web of ribbons in tatters. Mami grit her teeth, checked her Soul Gem before leaping into the air, thousands of muskets appearing all around her in a great storm of destructive fury.

"Migliaia Moschetto!"

The muskets sounded off with a thunderous roar of magical gunpowder, bombarding the newcomers with a deady rain of golden shots, the desert floor beneth their feet kicking up and creating a wall of sand as the older girl dropped down, collapsing in exhusion as her outfit vanished to reveal a basic cream jumper and sensible skirt.

* * *

The cockpit shook as the silver bastard who'd jumped him kept stomping and smashing his ass. A kick sent him face down in the dirt, sprawled out and broken. The eye that wasn't obscured with blood found focus on... a skull?

_A golden skull, hanging from a chain, a hand covered in rings._

_"Take a look kid. This is the surface."_

_"There's nothing here."_

_"That's what i like about it. No walls, no ceilings. This is truly a man's world. You wanna come too?"_

_Hestinant feet scrape backwards. A chuckle._

_"I see... you can come when the time is right for you."_

_A board back, a flowing cape._

_"So long Kamina!"_

Damn it all. Kicking the bucket now, out here...

"Is not an option!"

The red screens vanished, becoming a proper window to view the world, to see the silver bastard looming over him.

"Don't underestimate me, you Gunmen bastards!"

* * *

"Kamina!"

As Mami rained hell onto the Beastmen, Sayaka stared helplessly at Kamina's downed Gunmen. Damn it. Why was it, whenever her friends really needed her, she couldn't come through for them? Mami was out of power, and Simon and Kamina were out for the count. The pistols they had were useless, and the villagers were too far out of range.

_"Which just leaves you."_

Kyubey had appeared by her side, tail swishing.

"Make the contract. We can hammer out the wish details later, whatever you want. But there'll be no later unless we do this now!"

Yoko dragged Mami over, the group taking cover behind Lagann as the smoke cleared, revealing the two brass Gunmen, heavily damaged but still making their way forwards. Sayaka looked at Kyubey.

"Do it. I've got a wish."

Yoko looked slightly stunned at this.

"Wait, Sayaka, don't-"

Her concerns were cut as Sayaka continued regardless.

"I wish i was strong enough to protect everyone I care about!"

The Incubator's ears flipped out, reaching out to her chest with a blinding glow and…

"Nothing?"

_"Huh, that's not supposed to happen. It fact, that's quite the opposite."_

"Incoming!"

The brass Gunmen were charging again as the group tried to split apart to avoid them. A kick sent Lagann spinning off, showering the girls in dirt. Sayaka's blurred vision swam as she pulled herself up, breath catching as the bigger one began to lift a shaky foot over… Madoka! No, this was not happening!

Gritting her teeth, Sayaka pulled herself to her feet and began running, bile rising in her throat as she pumped her arms harder than she ever had before. Snatching a pistol from the ground, she whipped it up and began firing madly, sparks flying off the metal. This managed to catch the Gunmen's attention for long enough for her to throw herself under the foot, just before it came down.

Damn, this bastard could take a hit. For every wild swing of the Gunmen's sword that hit, he took a harder strike back from a punch. Stumbling back, he grabbed Simon from the ground, his brother having landed here after the other bastards kicked him over. Damn, the girls were danger, he couldn't take out this bastard and… what the hell was that light?

_"CONTRACT!"_

The other bozos just… fell apart, sliced into a whole chuck of pieces. A flash launched itself at the silver bastard, a grinding sound of metal on metal ringing out.

"Bro, what is that?"

Oh good, Simon was fine. The silver bastard fell back, swinging the other stolen sword in defence against the blue attacker. The guy turned to look at him… wait, was that Sayaka?

Her clothes had changed, a bellowing white cape surrounding some kind of battle corset and skirt, both set in blue and white. More noticeable was the huge sword she was holding, a great claymore that she was swinging around with no more effort than swinging a stick. Suddenly, Kyubey's voice echoed in his mind.

_"Kamina, you said that humans should stand on their own feet. And I agree completely. This is the Magical Girl, a way for humans to make their own path, with magic, determination and spirit. Magical Girls are born from hopes and dreams, a shining beacon to inspire others, guardians of the weak. This is the truth of Magical Girls! Come Kamina, let us combine, cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war!"_

"Kamina! Let's do it!"

Sayaka was ready, blocking the Gunmen with ease, throwing it back and taking an arm with it. Kamina looked down to her, a shaky grin on his face. Well, he'd have words with the furball later about all this. But, for now…

"Simon, Sayaka! Let's finish this in one shot!"

Holding Lagann high, Kamina hefted one leg high as he threw his blood brother at the last bastard, Sayaka charging forward to take the other arm with a mighty swing as Lagann's legs formed into a drill, punching through the centre of the Gunmen as it erupted in a rapturous explosion.

"Killer Combination, Perfect Combustion of Sibling Souls! Cannonball Attack Cross-Slash!"

"Okay, that was pretty awesome." Yoko admitted as the fireball lit up the plains. She'd managed to get Mami and Madoka back to Littner, despite the pair being unconscious.

"Oh my, you have a weakness for that type?" Leeron teased, taking Madoka from her shoulder as Dayakka scooped up Mami.

"Really? You choose now for this?" Yoko's complaint was ignored as the group looked out at the wreckage all over the sands, Leeron giving a little chuckle.

"But that lot certainly are interesting. Hijacking a Gunmen isn't something that ever occurred to us, and that transformation was rather spectacular."

"Well, I'm glad our life or death situations are so interesting for you."

* * *

That evening, with Leeron getting set to work on the newly christened "Gurren", repairing it with all the parts taken from the other Gunmen destroyed that day, Kamina took Team Gurren out to, in his words, "help the guy who saved them today." Walking out to the massive imprint of Gurren's hand, they found the skull, still lying there.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you from your sleep. I got a little wild earlier, but don't hold it against me, okay?"

A sudden glint caught his eye, the shovel falling from his grasp as he scrabbled around in the earth, scraping it away with shaky words of disbelief, until the skeleton was uncovered, cape and golden skull looking up at him.

"Dad? You bit the dust out in this place?"

Sayaka moved to comfort him, only to be caught by Madoka, shaking her bandaged head.

"You didn't wait… You died too soon…"

The tranquil night was broken by the heartbroken cry of a lost son.

* * *

Omake 1: Kyubey makes a friend

_"Of course it'll work! Full speed ahead Team Gurren!"_

The group turned to face the new voice, which was coming from Sayaka's chest wrappings. Kyubey popped his head out a second later.

"What are you doing?"

_"This was the only place large enough for me to sit. Not as luxurious as I'm accustomed to, but needs must when demons drive."_

"Get out!"

And so Kyubey was introduced to the floor as Lagann charged the Gunmen trio, hood down, head first. Blinking his beady eyes, the Incubator found himself face-to-face with a pair of black sunglasses.

_"Huh, I haven't seen a pig-mole in years."_

"Bu Boo!"

_"Oh hell, do I still have the translator for pig-mole Latin?"_

A quick check confirmed that yes, he did.

"_Once again, from the top, if you would."_

"That's my space!"

_"Ah, I see. I meant no offence by it; I just needed a place to ride. Tell you what; I'll introduce you to my girls as compensation. They've got mammies about… thrice the size of you. Per breast."_

There was a brief pause, as Incubator and pig-mole stared at each other, before a trotter was exchanged in the name of peace.

"Call me Bro."

Omake 2 –Thug Life

Kamina burst from Lagann, clambering onto the fallen Gunmen, quickly followed by Lagann, pulling the mouth-hatch open. You can only imagine the look of the Beastman's face as he came face to face with three humans, a scary looking maniac with a sword, and two female cubs at his side, pointing guns at him. Even more so when the pink-furred one opened her mouth to speak.

"You came to the wrong neighbourhood, motherfucker."


End file.
